Un Fils
by Le trio echevele
Summary: Dialogues entre un père et son fils. En deux chapitres. de Susu !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi... euh, vous pensez que Rowling aurait inventé ça ? Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages. Rien de plus...

Cette fois, je remercie ma prof de français de première qui nous a fait étudié le peintre Greuze avec ses tableaux en dyptique : _Le fils ingrat_ et _Le fils puni_ très beaux tableaux soit dit en passant. Mais j'avoue que c'est pas vraiment la même chose que je raconte... si vous les connaissez, vous vous en rendrez certainement compte.

Première mondiale : j'ai un deuxième chapitre, c'est sûr, il est écrit ! Ah oui, je crois que c'est le plus long texte que j'ai jamais écrit sur Harry Potter. Que dire d'autre ? Je pense que c'est tout...

**Résumé :** Voici deux dialogues entre un père et son fils. Désolée, je ne puis être plus explicite sur la question. Et puis, c'est pas possible à résumer, na !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le fils ingrat **

Drago se regardait dans la glace. Il remit bien le col de sa veste, se tourna pour voir si elle n'était pas froissée dans le dos. Il avait pris sa décision et rien n'y pouvait changer.

Il sortit de sa chambre et parcoura le couloir jusqu'au bureau de son père. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il faisait ces quelques mètres. Il l'espérait, mais une autre part de lui-même, son cœur sans doute, souhaitait pouvoir revenir dans la maison de son enfance, de toute sa vie.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa trois fois et attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas, mielleuse.

-Entrez.

Lucius Malfoy tournait le dos à la porte. Debout, il contemplait le jardin sous un ciel sombre presque noir.

Bien qu'on fût en été, l'air était frais, même en pleine journée. Ce phénomène météorologique était dû aux nombreux Détraqueurs qui sillonnaient les rues en quête de victimes. Ils dégageaient une aura glaciale qui faisaient sentir à tous que jamais plus, peut-être, il ne pourraient rire. Le pire moment de la journée était le soir. Entre chien et loup, ces monstres commençaient à étendre leur règne pour plusieurs heures.

Malfoy se retourna, fixa son fils puis lui sourit. Cela n'était guère chaleureux, mais plutôt ironique.

-Eh bien, tu t'en vas ? Tu as pris ta décisions ?

-Oui, père.

-Faut-il que j'appelle Tiberius pour tes valises ? Ah ! Et pour quand faut-il creuser ta tombe ?

Cet humour mal placé fit se serrer les poings du jeune homme. Le sourire sardonique était resté plaqué sur ce visage d'ordinaire impassible. Et cette question avait été posée de manière si anodine…

-Quelles raisons m'as-tu données déjà ? Ah, oui : _elle_, fit Lucius en se servant un verre d'alcool fort.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec dégoût, mépris.

-Ta mère… Je me demande si elle n'a pas trop froid dans son cachot. Certes, elle n'est pas incommodée du soleil.

Il fit une pause pour boire un peu.

-Tu sais, je l'ai vraiment aimée. Elle était belle. Beaucoup m'enviaient d'être marié à un tel ange. Elle était si douce…

Un court silence s'imposa.

-Voyons, Drago, tu ne dis rien ? s'étonna-t-il. Je te connaissais plus prompt que cela à la réplique. Décidément, tu me déçois de plus en plus.

Malfoy but de nouveau une gorgée puis s'assit dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau. De là, bien que plus petit que lui, il jaugea son fils d'un air mauvais. Drago ne s'empêchait pas de lui retourner la pareille et c'était d'un regard noir qu'il toisait son géniteur. Plus jamais il ne lui obéirait.

-Dommage qu'elle ait failli ainsi, elle n'en serait pas rendue à ce point. Elle serait peut-être avec nous à cet instant. Tu peux la considérer comme morte…

Drago savait cela. Il n'ignorait pas qu'en déclarant la guerre à Lord Voldemort, il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de sa mère. Cela lui déchirait le cœur, sans aucun doute, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, la liste déjà si longue de morts s'étendrait encore plus. Il avait du mal cependant à accepter qu'elle fût le prix à payer. Ce n'était pas juste. Comme tant d'autres choses en ce monde.

-Quelle idée de blasphémer contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Tu le considères vraiment comme un dieu ?

Un court silence marqua la surprise et la réflexion de l'homme.

-Oui, il est puissant et je l'adore. J'ai même appris à l'aimer plus que ta mère.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un vil hypocrite.

-Cela se pourrait. Mais je suis dans le camp des forts, je suis son bras gauche, je n'ai pas à en avoir peur. En revanche, toi, si.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

-Parfaitement. Ce crétin de Potter n'en viendra jamais à bout. Chaque minute qui passe, le Lord étend son règne. A chaque instant il nous appelle. Ne sens-tu pas la Marque te brûler sur ta peau blanche et douce ? Tsss.

Une nouvelle gorgée fit diminuer le niveau d'alcool.

-Ainsi, donc, tu espères pouvoir entrer au service de ce feu Dumbledore, comme ça. (Il claqua des doigts.) Pour sauver ta pauvre mère des griffes du méchant, hein ? rit-il méchamment.

-Au moins, j'ai encore un cœur : je veux sauver ceux que j'aime tant qu'il en est encore temps. Et si j'avais pu… si j'avais su… si je le peux encore, je voudrai te sauver toi aussi.

-N'essaie pas de me persuader. Les sentiments n'existent que pour les pauvres poètes désœuvrés. Et puis ce ne sont pas des arguments. Avec ça, tu ne convaincras que les faibles d'esprit. Il est vrai cependant que tu peux ressortir cette jolie phrase, ou quelque chose d'approchant, à tes petits amis : ils t'accepteront sans trop réfléchir, naïvement. A moins qu'ils soient assez intelligents pour se méfier un tant soit peu de toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu resteras toujours un Mangemort.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été vraiment. Je pensais pouvoir devenir comme toi : puissant et favori du Lord. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était inutile. Une véritable abhération.

-Parce que tu étais trop faible.

-Non, parce que j'étais humain.

-Que me chantes-tu là ?

-N'as-tu jamais eu de remords, ou même une simple pensée pour ces hommes et ces femmes que tu as tués ?

-Que veux-tu que cela m'apporte, Drago ? Je ne me complique pas l'existence avec des pensées aussi futiles.

-Cela ne sert à rien, tu es tel un Inferi : tu ne penses pas, tu agis comme une marionnette. En fait, voilà pourquoi je pars : je n'ai pas envire d'être un mouton, dit Drago d'un ton féroce.

-Si, tu vas être un mouton obéissant sagement à un crétin qui ne sait rien faire de ses mains, encore moins de sa baguette.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tues-tu ? T'es-tu jamais posé la question ?

Le ton du jeune homme s'était un peu radouci tandis que celui de son père restait toujours aussi méprisant.

-Tu es fatiguant, Drago, tu le sais ?

-Réponds à ma question.

-Me donnerais-tu un ordre ?

Le bureau fut pendant quelques minutes le théâtre d'un duel de regards.

-Tu ne le sais donc pas, conclut finalement Drago. Tu ne fais que servir l'ego surdimensionné d'un fou et, fou toi-même, tu obéis, comme un caniche à son maître.

-Mais sais-tu qu'un chien, même un caniche, le plus petit et le plus gringalet qui soit, sait mordre et tuer ? dit Lucius d'un ton doucereux.

Le verre fut fini en deux coups. Malfoy se leva, posa le flacon de cristal sur le bureau puis vint se planter devant son fils. Il ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres.

« Tu es grand, mon fils. Tu es adulte. Tu sais faire tes choix. »

-Vas-t'en, dit-il doucement mais froidement. Tu n'es plus mon fils. Sache que, s'il le faut, je te tuerais. Et sans remords.

-Adieu, père.

Drago tourna les talons sans plus attendre et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit son père hurler :

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

Le jeune homme claqua la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.C'était peut-être leur dernière conversation, mais certainement pas leur dernière altercation. Lui aussi, s'il avait à le faire, le tuerait. Et il se tuerait avec lui, rongé par le remord.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Hum... ma vampirette adorée de moi, si tu passes par ici, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir rendu un Lucius si... méprisable ? Pardonne-moi ! (Voilà une autre raison de boire tout mon sang jusques à ma mort... gloups ! Et je ne pense pas que son sort soit meilleur dans le deuxième et dernier chapitre... Autres lecteurs, priez pour moi... :s) 

Une petite review ? Pour savoir si je suis toujours en vie (hihi) et pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Siouplait ! ("Soupe au lait !" dit un lecteur. -D'accord... Nan, y a rien a comprendre...) Juste le temps d'un clic. Mici !


	2. Le fils puni

**Disclamer :** Comme tout le monde l'aura compris, cette sinistre idée est de moi, mais les personnages sont de lève son chapeau madame Rowling. -Tout mes respects.-

Voici le deuxième chapitre, donc. Je remercie fort fort fort fort fort ma Vampirette adorée qui m'a posté une review 15 minutes, même pas, après le postage du premier chapitre. Et c'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre se poste aussi rapidement. C'est assez court dans l'ensemble, mais je ne sais pas écrire de longues longues longues histoires avec plein de rebondissements et tout.

**Résumé :** La scène se passe, euh... un an ou deux on va dire après la dernière entrevue. Sachant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois où ils se voyaient. Et ce n'est pas la bataille finale. Pourquoi ? Paske j'ai envie !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Le fils puni**

Drago se trouva face à son géniteur ; qui pourrait parler de père ?

-Pour finir, on se retrouve quand même, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Lucius Malfoy.

Il était comme soûl de l'ambiance de mort qui régnait autour de lui. Il ne marchait pas droit. On pouvait même se demander s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool tout simplement, les effets décuplés par la chaleur des feux.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme, laconique. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé : toujours aussi malade.

-Et toi, toujours aussi naïf, hein ? Tu crois toujours pouvoir me sauver ?

-Non, j'ai perdu cet espoir lorsque je suis parti.

-Parti ? ricana Lucius. Parti d'où ? La maison ?

Une espèce de silence s'installa.

Le spectacle était comme une sorte de vision apocalyptique du monde, il faisait jour en pleine nuit. Londres était à feu et à sang. Les maisons craquaient puis s'effondraient. Des corps jonchaient le sol, des membres étaient épars, on ne distinguait plus rien : qu'est-ce qui était chair, qu'est-ce qui était pierre ?

Parmi les flammes on voyait cependant des formes se mouvoir, des rayons bleus, verts ou rouges brillaient dans le ciel, parfois atteignaient une de ces silhouettes vaguement humaines. De temps à autre, on pouvait discerner des choses qui planaient. Sur leur sillage, des gens étaient prostrés, en larmes, et demandaient pitié s'ils arrivaient encore à prononcer quelque mot. On entendait douloureusement les cris de pauvres âmes qui trépassaient.

-Tuez-les moi tous ! cria quelqu'un.

A cet ordre, les attaques de l'un des deux camps redoublèrent d'intensité. L'endroit n'était plus éclairé seulement par les feux et les visages se voyaient plus nettement : la peur, la colère, le désarroi, l'anéantissement, la rage se peignaient sur les visages.

-Alors, tu es toujours sûr que le beau monde auquel tu croyais existera après cette bataille ? Il ne te vient pas à l'idée que cela puisse être _Lui_ qui gagne ?

Drago leva rapidement son bras. Un éclair rouge vif jaillit de sa baguette et une forme s'écroula juste à côté de son père.

-Je vois que tu t'es sacrément amélioré depuis tout ce temps, dit Lucius avec une moue appréciative. Je pourrais être fier de toi. Mais tu le sais bien : ce n'est pas possible.

A son tour, il brandit soudainement son arme. Cette fois, ce fut un rayon émeraude bien plus destructif qui sortit. Un Moldu s'étala, les bras en croix, aux pieds de Drago.

-Au fait, elle a subi le même sort. Je ne sais pas dans quel état est son corps depuis que je l'ai laissé : peut-être qu'il pourrit dans la poussière, mangé par les vers. Je n'y suis pas retourné… oh, cela fait depuis combien de temps que je l'ai tuée ? Un an je crois.

Il eut un rire mauvais :

-A moins que les rats ne l'aient amenée à un tombeau dans une lente et pénible procession. Les pauvres. Quoiqu'elle ne devait plus peser bien lourd, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os.

-Tu es vraiment un salaud ! Comment peux-tu oser parler d'elle ainsi ? Tu l'aimais, non ? s'insurgea Drago, les poings serrés.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Elle devenait juste encombrante, à toujours fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort… Elle me manquera pour finir. Enfin, peut-être…

Lucius se plongea dans la contemplation de sa baguette qu'il caressa du bout de ses doigts longs et fins. Il semblait fasciné par cet objet d'une insignifiante apparence mais ô combien mortel. D'une voix niaise il reprit :

-Tu veux aller la rejoindre ? Si tu veux, j'ai ton billet : le plus rapide qui soit sur Terre, aussi bien dans le monde magique que moldu. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

De manière complètement inattendue, Drago éclata d'un rire qui put se faire entendre par tous. Surpris, son père releva les yeux et le regarda, interloqué.

-Quand je pense que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire d'arrêter de parler lors des duels… Et voilà que c'est toi qui me déblatères des choses insensées ? Il faut que tu m'expliques, je crois.

-Que je t'explique quoi ? Encore une chose que je ne comprends pas chez toi, Drago : tu veut toujours tout comprendre et tout savoir. C'est sûrement pour ça que les amis de ce vieux fou t'on accepté : ils cherchent eux aussi à tout démêler. Pourquoi ne pas garder une petite part de mystère dans toutes choses ? C'est bien plus excitant.

Le visage de Drago se fit sérieux, presque inquiet, pour vite devenir aussi méprisant que son père.

-Tu as bu avant de venir ? Tu n'as pas faibli pour la Vodka de Pologne à ce que je vois. Et la chaleur te monte à la tête.

-Tu as raison, mon fils, le coupa Lucius.

-Je croyais que je n'étais plus ton fils ? s'intrigua Drago.

-Il faut arrêter de parler, continua Malfoy senior sans se préoccuper de l'intervention du jeune homme. Passons aux faits et voyons si tu es un sorcier, un vrai, qui en a.

Un rictus malsain se dessina sur son visage… et se figea.

Tout se passa rapidement : Drago fit un geste, Lucius s'effondra, un rayon vert étincela et Drago chut lourdement sur le corps de son père.

**Epilogue**

Drago prit soudainement conscience de lui-même. Il était debout, au milieu d'une foule fantomatique. Devant lui se tenait une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Avait-ce été un rêve ? C'était impossible, il se souvenait de chaque moment dans ses moindres détails : il avait claqué la porte de chez lui, avait rejoint l'Ordre. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, à discuter futilement de choses et d'autres puis… Et puis plus rien. Quelqu'un avait dû le tuer, lâche, par derrière.

-Drago, comme nous nous retrouvons ! Il semblerait que nous soyons voués à toujours nous revoir.

Malgré le ton ironiquement chaleureux de son paternel, il vit une perle briller au coin de l'œil bleu.

Il ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Lucius baissa le visage comme un enfant pris en faute et triste de décevoir.

-Quelle bêtise ai-je fait ?...

-Nous en avons fait une tous les deux.

-Je…

-Non, moi, je voulais m'exc…

Soudain, sans crier gare, Lucius disparut. Drago vit une forme noire s'éclipser à son tour au milieu de la masse. Il voulut la rattraper mais sans succès : sa main spectrale ne put se refermer que sur du vide.

Désemparé, il laissa échapper sa colère dans un cri sourd. Il tomba à genoux et ne fit plus attention aux formes qui passaient à côté de lui. Mais à travers ses yeux pleins de larmes, il vit deux pieds nus s'arrêter face à lui. Il leva lentement la tête.

-Relève-toi mon fils. Je t'attendais.

-Le reverrai-je ?

La réponse se fit concise mais en douceur.

-Non. Son âme est perdue à jamais, ajouta tristement Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle tendit une main à son fils prostré. Il la prit et se serra fort contre sa mère, contre ce sein nourricier qu'il avait si peu connu. Mais il ne pouvait sentir de chaleur humaine. Il s'éloigna, malheureux.

-Viens. Là-bas, tu trouveras la paix, dit-elle en tendant un doigt fin vers une invisible ligne d'horizon.

Et tous les deux, ils se mirent en marche, sans plus penser à rien.

**THE END**

* * *

Ce n'est pas vraiment le deuxième tableau de Greuze, mais on peut dire que le fils a été puni de se prendre le chou comme ça avec son père, non ? Et le père a été pui lui aussi par la même occasion. En plus, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de s'excuser (il faut savoir qu'ils ont eu le temps de se remettre en question lors de leur voyage pour le Pays des Morts).

Enfin, envoyez-moi une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce tableau. Et puis, promis, je vous répondrai et je vous ferai plein plein plein de bizous !


End file.
